


Soulmates...

by EMR2



Category: Days of Our Lives, Wilson fandom
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Drabbles, Eventual Smut, F/M, Foot Fetish, Gen, Humor, Kidfic, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, POV Multiple, Rating May Change, Rating: NC17, Ratings: G, Ratings: R, Rimming, Schmoop, Sexy Sonny, Slightly mean Paul, Slutty Will, Tags, gen - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMR2/pseuds/EMR2
Summary: Drabbles, small fics about Sonny and Will. Trying to stay as close to canon as possible, in character if not in story. First in this fandom so hello (*friendly wave)My first attempt at Second Person (eek!) I love it but its tricksy. So feedback is appreciated. I'm also veering between kid-friendly schmoop and sexy times - think of it as a big relationship jigsaw puzzle.I am a slob by nature, so apologies, its unbetaed.Starts small (literally) and then will be moving around with my mood. Written in celebration of the return of Chandler Massey, though Lord knows, I love me some Freddie too. Christopher is adorable, I just don't believe he's endgame.Gen through NC 17 - I've tried to put warnings and ratings on chapters so folks can skip if they need to.  Endgame Wilson.





	1. In the beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> _…and when one of them meets the other half, the actual half of himself, whether he be a lover of youth or a lover of another sort, the pair are lost in an amazement of love and friendship and intimacy …_ **Plato**
> 
> *******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Rating G***
> 
>  
> 
> The first meeting of the futureTitan CEO and his mentor. Bribery (specifically of the cookie kind) is involved.

**_In the Beginning…  
_ **

You’re almost three years old when you first meet Uncle Victor.

You don’t like his house because its big and scary and your Mom and Dad are weird and the twins are weird and even Alex is quiet. He wants you to be quiet too because he keeps shushing you as you try to talk and finally he gives you his cookie to shut you up.

Alex’s cookie tastes better than yours did, so you don’t look up when Uncle Victor comes into the room. He is tall, taller than a Giant and he glares at everyone like he’s going to eat them.

He’s the reason your Mommy brushed your hair until your head was _SORE_ and your Dad chased you and chased you - only to grab you and _CHOKE_ you into something called a _bowtie._ And it was all this Giant’s fault. You look him in the eyes, and glare, letting him know you’re not happy – not happy at all, despite the extra cookie.

The Giant looks surprised and you nod to yourself, satisfied that he understood your message.

There’s a bark – or is it a laugh, and it startles everyone enough that they drop their hands and step back. Alex turns around and glares at you, mouthing “Sonny – SHUT UP!”

You know you’re supposed to go over, but you don’t want to. Your Dad gives you a strained smile – “Come say Hi to Uncle Victor, Sonny” but you shrug so your Mommy comes over to pick you up but you dodge her.

“Sonny!” She chides, but you dodge again. Your Dad is angry now, and his glare looks like the Giant’s. “Jackson Stephen Kiriakis, you take your mother’s hand and come say hi to your Uncle.”

There is another bark – no its definitely a laugh, because the Giant smiles. He walks over to you, and even though he really is scary, you’re not gonna let him frighten _you_. He crouches down.

“You want me to come to you, don’t you boy? You are indeed a Kiriakis” The Giant chuckles. He has a thick hairy lip that wobbles when he laughs and you’re curious because you’ve never seen that before. You reach out and grab it. It’s thick like your Dad’s hair. The Giant laughs even harder.

“Yes, it’s mine – you can grow one too when you get big enough.” And suddenly you’re flying, soaring up into the sky. Excited, you laugh and flap your arms like a bird – but your laugh turns into a wail when you drop your cookie.   The Giant gives you small smile.

“Upset about the cookie, Sonny?” You nod – but the truth is that you’re loving it up here. Uncle Victor is even taller that Dad, and you can almost reach the ceiling – or at least you try. “Don’t worry, I have more in my office.”

You feel more comfortable on Uncle Victor’s shoulders than you’ve ever felt. The twins are looking at you like you’re magic and Alex looks horrified. Even your parents are concerned but the Giant reassures them.

“I may as well show him the office – I suspect it will be his at some point.” He walks down the hallway with you and you stare over his shoulder as the rest of your family stares back in shock.  You wave, to let them know you’re fine – it’s fun up here with Uncle Victor and he seems happy. You’re happy too.

The cookies are delicious – _Kourambiedes_ – they soon become your favorite.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way I read Sonny, he's a sweetie but he's stubborn. I also think he's pretty independent, so I tried to imagine that as a little boy. I also like his relationship with Uncle Vic, so I tried to imagine that bond as well.


	2. Sunday in the Park with Snuffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Update - Thanks to Ejami4Ever - She reminded me that Will's childhood toy is Snuffy, Sami saved it and Will gave it to Ari.
> 
> ***Rating G***
> 
> Will takes care of his Mommy, even when he needs a little TLC himself.

You’re three years old when you realize your Mommy cries a lot. A lot more than other Mommies.

You’re in the park, swinging with Snuffy, your favorite stuffed animal. A big boy pushes you off the swing because he wants it and you scrape your knee. It hurts. The boy laughs and takes Snuffy, just because he can. You run to your Mommy for help – but she is yelling, crying into the phone.

You try to get her attention – Snuffy is gone! But she is too upset.

“Forget it Lucas! Forget it! I will tell you if and when you can visit him!” You turn back and see the mean boy leaving the park with his parents. He is carrying Snuffy but his angry Daddy throws poor Snuffy into the garbage can.

You want to cry but your Mommy is very upset (Daddy Lucas always upsets her). She picks you up and holds you close and tells you not to worry, she will always protect you. You know she needs a hug, so you do – and you don’t tell her about Snuffy.

She takes you home and makes chicken nuggets and apple juice for dinner. She is smiling and you want to see her smile some more so you tell her she’s the best Mommy, and the smile on her face makes you smile too, even though you miss Snuffy.

After dinner, she plays Hungry Hungry Hippos with you and laugh together until it’s bedtime. Mommy is helping you change into your jammies when she sees your knee – she chides you for not telling her but she is careful as she cleans it. You don't mind the ouchies because she hugs you and kisses you and puts a Thomas the Train bandage on your knee.

Its only when she’s tucking you in that she realizes Snuffy is gone. She asks you what happened. You tell her – and she cries again, really hard this time. She picks you up and goes to the living room to make a phone call.

“Please can you please just go check? It has to be there – NO – he won’t be happy with a new one – he’s had it for years. Can you please? You wanted to do something for him -” She hangs up the phone quickly and picks you up.

“I love you, Will – I love you more than anything, you know that, don’t you, baby?” You nod, because of course you know she loves you. She cries all the time because she loves you. Sometimes you think it would be nicer for her if you ran away and she wouldn’t have to cry anymore, but you would miss the hugs and the stories and the Hungry Hungry Hippos.

You know she’s upset because she’s letting you stay up late. You sit and watch the Muppets together and then there’s a knock as Daddy Lucas walks in. You’re not pleased. You’re not sure you like Daddy Lucas, because he yells and yells, unlike Daddy Austin – so you hold Mommy’s hand tightly. This time he doesn’t yell – he nods at Mommy and crouches down to you. You shake his hand solemnly when he holds it out to you.

It is a big hand, a warm hand - like the smile on his face when he looks at you. “Hey there, Buddy” his voice is as soft as is his smile and you can't help but smile back. He opens his backpack and there, covered in mud and stains is Snuffy. You reach for him, but Daddy Lucas frowns and shakes his head.

“Not yet, Buddy – we have to wash him.”

You can’t help it. It’s been a long, stressful day and you’d thought you’d never see Snuffy again. You cry, cry like a baby and Daddy Lucas looks confused.

“I don’t get it, what did I do?” He hands Snuffy to Mommy, and for the first time ever, you see her smile at him.

“He’s just tired – it’s been a long day. Why don’t you sit with him” She grabs her big laundry basket and heads out. “We’re watching the Muppets.”

You cry harder when Mommy goes, your arms raise, a silent plea for her to take you with her – but Daddy Lucas doesn’t understand and he picks you up instead.

“It’s okay Will – it’s gonna be okay. Mom’s gonna get Snuffy all fixed up for you.” Daddy Lucas is holding you now. It’s the first time that you can remember. He is very big and very strong, like a superhero. You want to be a superhero when you grow up too.

You can’t help it. You hug him, hard. You hug him, because he’s muddy and dirty and he went to save Snuffy for you. You hug him because this visit Mommy isn’t crying and her smile is big.

You hug him because for the first time in a long, long time, you feel safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will is a little more sensitive and eager to please. For most of his life, he's been a peacemaker.


	3. Home Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who needs bachelor/ette parties when there's a Horton family potluck to be had?
> 
> The night before the double wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Rating - G***
> 
> In which Sonny and Paul are cute, Abby is charming, Chad is...Chad and everyone realizes what and who they've lost

It is intended to be a celebration. Instead of three ridiculous bachelor parties and one strained bridal shower, Aunt Jennifer organizes one of her celebrated Horton potlucks. You love the idea, as does Paul, and Abigail. As always Chad is happy for a party – any party.

The cuisine is eclectic - lots of Greek, Japanese and plain old basic barbeque filling out the table. The steaks are missing, of course – Lucas seems to be on yet another bender and that’s okay because you don’t think you could do another run in, not today.

Shockingly, Brady steps up. You may still be furious with him over Titan, but his wings...his special Cajun "Black"ened wings are superb. The clearest indication is when you see Andre sneak back to the table for a second helping.You enjoy his discomfort as Nicole proudly touts his kitchen skills to anyone who will listen.

Aunt Jennifer announces the post-dinner fun. Old home movies. You all laugh in anticipation. No one remarks on the awkward face your Mother makes, or her comment, which, quite honestly, could be taken as …rude.

“Home movies? Isn’t that a little…corny?”

You try to catch your Father’s eye. Mom would normally be the first one to pull out the shame reel – but something's wrong - been wrong for a long time. Adrienne (its hard to call her Mom, she is so different)is wearing a ridiculously sexy cocktail outfit, one that she would have mocked Sami for in the old days and she is oddly formal with you.You’ve tried to broach the subject with your Dad several times, but he is grimly determined to ignore the signs that something is wrong.

It’s one of many signs that the party isn’t necessarily going to be the big happy free-for-all that you all expect.

Later, you’re not sure, but you think you see Brady sneak a sip from a flask. You tell Paul, but he brushes you off with a look, almost reprimanding as if you would lie about something like that.

Kate fidgets uncomfortably as Aunt Jennifer apologizes yet again for Lucas’ absence, and the room chills as everyone remembers the scenes at the church.

Paul senses trouble too, because the casual arm he’d throw around your shoulders, slides lower and tighter- a clear indication of nerves. Soon he is outright cuddling you - just the way that Wi- …nope. You’re not going there tonight.

“Uh, excuse me – I believe I was promised Devereaux family high jinx? I wanna see JJ's childhood humiliations - I'm sure there's lots to choose from." Chad rescues the room. Everyone laughs as JJ complains. You look over at your best friend gratefully, and he gives you a flirtatious wink. This one time you do actually want to kiss him, because he always has your back.

Everyone settles in as Jennifer starts the DVD player.

There is Uncle Steve and Aunt Kayla when their hair and shoulder pads were as huge as their love.

There is JJ, learning to walk and falling, each stumble earning a gleeful cackle from Chad.

There is Aunt Maggie and Mickey. They look deliriously happy. Concerned, you look across the room. She smiles wistfully, but she clings tightly to Uncle Victor’s hand.

It can be done.

There are your parents and you laugh loudly – As does the rest of the room.

“Congratulations on the Mullet that ate Manhattan, Dad,” you smile at him. Paul bites his lip to stop his grin and even your Mom smirks along. Your Dad flushes with shame (pride).

“I’ll have you know, Jackson, that I was admired internationally for that Mullet.” Your father’s grin is sly and only widens when Chad chimes in.

“It’s a thing of beauty, Sir.” He solemnly shakes your father’s hand.

"Uncle Vic, how could you let him leave the house?" You chide your Great Uncle, who is also, in his own way, grinning.

"Oh, I don't know, Sonny - I remember many questionable hairstyles from you, as well." Uncle Victor states dryly.

"I wonder if its in the D.N.A.? You're lucky I don't have a time machine, Uncle Vic." You laugh back.

And then it’s your turn. It’s you and Abigail at five years old – when you were besties and it was just you two against the world. Abby had a princess castle in the backyard and you two would hide in there and pretend to whatever Princess and Prince Abby was obsessed with at the time. This time its King Arthur and Guinevere. You are wearing a tinfoil crown, with a towel as your cape and you’re wearing a plastic sword. Abby is wearing one of her mother’s nightgowns and her own tinfoil crown.

“Oh my God, remember Sonny?” Abby’s laugh is nostalgic. “We were playing Camelot.”

“I remember” You smile. “I told your Dad I was King Arthur and he told me Lancelot would be a better choice.”

“Not in our Camelot, right Mom?” Abby smiles across the room. “My Mom always had her own version of the story where Guinevere and Arthur lived happily ever after.”

Aunt Jennifer smiles tightly and nods. “Your Dad never believed my version could happen, though.” Abby smiles, oblivious, but you spot the twinge of sadness in Aunt Jennifer’s eyes.  
You’re a little embarrassed as you watch your younger self earnestly look into the camera and solemnly ask Abby’s father (the erstwhile cameraman) for her hand in marriage. The entire room erupts in laughter – as does the absent Jack.

Abby’s eyes well up, and JJ grabs another beer as you all hear Uncle Jack’s voice (and his ever present chuckle) from behind the camera.

“I don’t know Sonny, it’s not always a good idea to marry your cousin.” The room erupts again and you blush as you hear the indignation in your young voice.

“Why NOT?” And you frown, a look you mimicked from Uncle Victor. The camera is placed on a support and Uncle Jack comes into the frame.There is a gasp – you’re not sure from who as he leans down and smiles at you.

You look across at your Aunt Jennifer – she is composed, though she’s clenching her arms tightly and you can see her trembling. She spots you looking and she forces a smile as Uncle Jack speaks again.

“Well, Sonny – if you’re going to marry your cousin, you’re going to have to kiss your cousin.” Uncle Jack grins slyly as your younger self flinches in horror. You drop Abby’s hand immediately and the room erupts again. Chad especially.

“Oh man, this stuff is gold. Gold” Chad grins at Abby as he wraps his arm tighter around her. You’re glad Chad has made her smile. JJ isn't faring so well. Lani is watching him with concern as he opens a second beer, having downed the first one in one chug. You wish, not for the first time, that Gabi was there.

Abby chuckles to the room at large “Pretty cold, huh? My first boyfriend and he dumps me on camera.”

“A heartbreaker, even then” Paul smiles. Chad looks over at you and you know, suddenly he's planning something.

“Why are you smirking, DiMera?” He shrugs.

“Nothing. It’s just that …”

“Yes…?”

“Someone may…or may not be getting a plastic sword as their groom gift.”

You all laugh. Aunt Jennifer appears (Abigail’s doppelganger) and her stomach is clearly full of JJ. More faces flash by - Bo and Hope, Alice and Tom. Young Lucas and Sami, and then…

It’s like someone punched you in the heart with a broken glass. Each shard slivering off and stabbing deeper, deeper shredding as it goes. You want to cry out but you can’t. The room is silent and everyone… _Paul_ …would hear. It seems almost like he has, because his hand rubs soothing circles on your back, like he’s trying to heal the gaping wound that used to be your heart.

Your eyes fix on the screen as Abby chases him around the garden. Golden curls, bright blue eyes and a smile brighter than the sun. He can’t be more than three himself, with a worn out stuffed toy clutched to his chest. Abby catches him and picks him up, roughly as most five year olds would and you lean forward to protest - but Aunt Jennifer on the video chides her.

“Be careful with your cousin Abby! He’s still little.” Will doesn’t care. He clearly adores his cousin and adores the acceptance. He is happy. Happy like you’d never seen him except with you.

When you met him, he’d lost most of that happiness – covered it up with sarcasm and smirks and stoic acceptance. He rarely ever let his guard down. But with you and Ari – there were moments of cautious joy. It was always tentative, as if he expected something or someone to come along and ruin it, but eventually he learned to trust. Or at least you thought he did.

The reel is going on a little long, but part of you wishes it would go on forever. Uncle Jack clearly liked Will as a subject – the camera follows him as he sits down with Abby to eat ice cream. He is happy but he is shy and when he spots Uncle Jack with the camera – he hides.

A little bit later, he tries to play with Abby but she is tired and wants to be held by her Daddy. She pushes Will away and runs to her father. Will is left alone. You see a hint of the broken look that became such a standard part of the armor and suddenly, its too much. You want desperately to hold him but he's not there.

You jump up – out of Paul’s arms and shut off the T.V.

Aunt Jennifer’s apology is a whisper. “I’m sorry, I – I thought it would be a way of remembering him and celebrating him. Knowing that he would be so happy you’ve found love again, Sonny.” Jennifer sighs.

“It’s fine, Jennifer, we know you meant well.” Paul says, and you can tell he’s giving her his best, conciliatory smile but the tension in his voice says something else entirely.

“It’s okay,” you whisper, not quite able to get your voice louder than a rasp “You’ve given him back to us, for the moment.”

It's Chad to the rescue again as he kisses Abigail and jumps up, making their excuses to the rest of the party. You get a hold of yourself and you kiss Paul, soothing his concerns and promising him a wonderful celebration tomorrow. It seems like ages as you finally head out to the car with Chad. You’re actually relieved that Paul won’t be there with you tonight – that your whimsy to follow tradition would end up being a lifesaver.

Later as you and Chad both head up the stairs to the Mansion, he stops you. It’s one of his rare moments of seriousness.

“She’s right, you know?” Chad looks directly into your eyes. “He would want you to be happy again. You and Ari.”

Still raw, you nod and head upstairs.

Later that night, you dream – dream of your life together, dream of your love - dream he isn’t dead. You wake up happy, ecstatic actually, full of joy and hope and then you realize –

He's not here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like I wanted a moment where everyone was coming together -celebrating the wedding and then Will makes a (more organic) appearance.


	4. Pink and Brown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will is getting distracted...
> 
> ****Rating M***

Sonny Kiriakis is like no one you've ever met before.  

 

He is confident when you are nervous, bold when you are cautious  He even actually seems to like himself (despite the goofy dancing and bad music). He is so comfortable in his own skin that he becomes a haven for you. A safe haven where you can be and just relax.

More and more you go to Sonny when you need a joke or advice or even...a distraction. Sonny smiles and you forget about Gabi, forget about your mom (at least for a little while). He is fast becoming your rock.

Which is why you're concerned.

Sonny's hand on your shoulder is like a wake-up call you never meant to schedule.

You don't understand, You can't really - how could you? You've had exactly two girlfriends in your life, and neither one has prompted the strength of feeling you witnessed between your Mom and EJ. Not Mia. Not Gabi. But Sonny -

His hand is meant to be reassuring, you know that. It's a nice hand, a strong hand -strength cultivated from growing up with three big brothers, strength from years of securing himself to whatever mountainside he'd decided to conquer that day. The strength makes you relax.That strength is reassuring. It makes you feel like he could hold you too if you needed it.

The jolt of electricity you feel when he first touches you must be a mistake. It MUST be because this can't, and you're not - Sonny is awesome but -

It must be your imagination because Sonny is oblivious that his touch has sparked off a slow simmer under your skin. He doesn't even flinch as he squeezes your shoulder, gently and you bite your lip to muffle a gasp. You try to focus as Sonny offers up some advice.

Or do you really?  Be honest, Will!. You haven't really been listening. Your friend has been talking, offering you up his generous support - as he always does - and all you can do is...

Watch his mouth.

You don't mean to but how can you not? It's a pretty mouth, pretty and pink ("Dusky Rose!" your mother would correct.) The upper lip curves, with a slight fullness that remains hidden unless Sonny smiles.The bottom lip looks plump and soft, welcoming...and you can't help but wonder hotly, and shamefacedly... just for one moment...how those soft pink lips would feel on your -

Because Sonny knows how to - presumably - and would probably be really, really good at -

You catch yourself - _Will...Will, WTF man?_ You were worried you have no sex drive and now, _like some perv_ you're having inappropriate thoughts about your friend - your good friend who is trying to help you.

Dammit, now he's looking at you concerned. You flinch as he tells you that maybe you _should_ go, and your heart aches a little at how nonchalant he is when he tells you to leave.

Your eyes well up and that's when you notice - Sonny has too. There's a slight sheen in his eyes, his beautiful dark brown eyes, making them larger, darker and more hypnotic.

Its not fair, Sonny's eyes are already beautiful, so beautiful you'd noticed them the moment you'd met - big dark expressive eyes, with a thick rim of black lashes - eyes that matched the brown silk of his hair. His eyes had distracted you so much you'd had to catch yourself and focus before you could respond to Abby's introduction.

You'd thought (even then) that those eyes were wasted because if they were on a girl, you'd have fallen immediately.

Is that what this is?

(NO. No.)

You leave, frustrated - no longer feeling safe. Too many thoughts, too many needs - too much want...

Later that evening, after a few hours enduring your Mom's fake smiles and lies to Rafe, you're alone in your room. You close your eyes and slide your hands down, anxious to relieve the stress any way you can but nothing works.

Nothing except the memory of Sonny's hand on your shoulder. You feel a flare of shame as you remember the electricity that flared under his hand. You tense, nerves on fire as you curl your fingers, mimicking his grip as you find your cock.

You're hard in seconds. You bite your lip to stifle your moan as you strip your hand up and down, your eyes closed as you imagine that hand, those eyes, that silky hair ruffled under your fingers..that pink mouth wet and open as he leans over you, preparing to take you apart with those full lips.

Your stomach trembles and you come with a sharp grunt. It takes you by surprise. You know how to jerk off (been an expert for quite some time, thank you) but you've never felt like this. You're sweating and shaking and barely able to turn out the light.

_Shit._

You fall asleep to visions of strong hands, brown silky hair, dark eyes, and that sweet pink mouth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Will was still not on board at this time, but I suspect in his "inner life" he was more aware than he wanted to be. Thats what I'm trying for here.


	5. An Evening at the Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Will is a brat, Brian is a dick, and poor Neil and Sonny are clueless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Disclaimer...I love Will, but I liked Brian alot. He was smart and good-looking and clearly able to handle Sonny and Will. Brant Daugherty is a good actor, and I would love to see him back on to stir things up a bit. Honestly, he might be a good match for Paul, able to handle him etc.  
> ***Rating M***

 

 

You've only met Will twice, but already you're over his shit. Sure, he's a hot little twink with a great bod, but unlike Neil - you don't find that "innocent" cocktease act all that charming. The signs are all there.

"Oh, you guys don't have to pick me up." He smiles with that charming, little boy smile of his as he peeks over his shoulder. "I live really close by."

He lags behind your group as you all walk down the street together - and when he spots a large crowd in front of The Spot he encourages you all to go in ahead of him because he has to "make a call."  Its twenty minutes later when he finally makes it in and joins you and Neil at the bar.

Neil is kinder than you are. 

"He works for the Mayor, he has to keep a low profile," Neil watches wistfully as do the other men as Will walks in.

You want to call bullshit because you know the truth. The little shit isn't out and he clearly doesn't look like he's planning to be for a while. Will is also clearly not there for a boyfriend and you're feeling bad for your kind-hearted friend because whoever this "Sonny" guy is, he is all Will talks about.

" _Sonny_ said there are too many Sugar Daddies here, but it doesn't look so bad -"

"You like this jacket? Thank you - _Sonny_ said it made me look like a Log Cabin Republican...oh you're a Republican...Sorry! I didn't mean - "

" _Sonny_ has such a good relationship with his family. Who knew the Kiriakis' would be so open?"

"You should check out Common Grounds, it's great. _Sonny_ made a place where everyone feels welcome which makes sense because it's just his personality, you know?"

No, you don't know and at this point, you wonder why Will is even out with you and Neil and why the hell he didn't bring this " _Sonny_ " with him. You're about to ask when Will says "My round." He pulls out a fifty and hands it to Neil, who dutifully heads to the bar and then you realize -

The little shit isn't even legal. Hell - Neil must know because he hasn't let Will anyway near the bartender. You don't like this situation. You don't like seeing Neil used and you don't like seeing him compromise himself either. Clearly, he's hoping the alcohol will loosen Will up and get him to forget a little about this Sonny guy.

One more round goes down and Will, a lightweight, is hammered. He wobbles, and you blush with shame for your friend who eagerly offers up a shoulder for support.This situation could deteriorate quickly and you don't want Neil doing something that he will regret, so you're forced to be the voice of reason.

"Okay, buddy - I think you should wind down." You smile at Will, authoritatively. He looks up, stunned. Yes, you know you have a good smile - good everything actually, thanks to Mom and Dad. They may have been _dicks_ , but they were attractive smart _dicks_.

"Wow, you're really good-looking!" Will is actually drunk enough to smile flirtatiously at you, forgetting all about Neil who looks crushed.

"Well, thank you and you're really hammered, aren't you?" You nod meaningfully as Will grins even more drunkenly back - a wide sheepish grin, full of mischief and charm and finally, you can see the appeal. He waves you forward and you lean down. He grips your arms for balance, his head knocking into your shoulder.

" _Sonny,_ would be so _mad_ at me." Uhhuh. That's why he's absent.

"Well, we don't want that, do we?" You two escort him home (he really doesn't live that far away-working for the Mayor pays nice dividends) and you watch as he stumbles in the door. Neil is furious with you for cock-blocking and you call him out on it.

"Seriously? Do you want to be with someone who has to get drunk to let you touch him? You're better than that."

Neil looks ashamed.

"NO. No, that's not - I mean, I wouldn't - I just - I really like him, Brian."

"Who's this Sonny guy, Neil?"

He plays dumb and you let him.

You get it, you do. There is a sweetness to this Horton kid that's appealing but you're twenty-four, too old to play games. Right now, Will has clearly stalled on the prick-tease stage and while you absolutely have no time or interest in pushing him over the hump, Neil clearly does. You feel bad for him, you want to tell him that its pointless, Will is not gonna give it up anytime soon, but you can't crush Neil's spirit. He's your good friend - the idealistic one - and you want to keep him intact.

Later, when the little shit is indicted for Stefano DiMera's murder you shrug it off. Neil can't leave it alone and he's upset that you won't go to the Police Station with him.

"Come on, Brian - it'll be more convincing with two witnesses." Neil's voice is ringing with righteous indignation."He's innocent!"

 

"Sorry man, don't have the time."

" - but, we can save him!"

"Well, seems to me - Will can save himself - if he wants to." Later you find out that Neil went on his own and ended up outing Will to a large group of his family members. Which also ended up outing Will to the entire town. You almost wonder how Will's doing but not really. 

 

 

Not really, until you stumble into him at the Brady Pub, when you wander in to order take-out. You're surprised at the enthusiastic greeting, apparently young Mr. Horton is embracing his new "Out" status with full vigor. At least it seems that way. It looks like you've interrupted a hot date with a sexy little Papi who gives you a friendly if frustrated smile. ( _The prick teasing is still going full steam, then_ ).

Will drags you over to interrupt and you realize that this is the famous Sonny. For some reason, you'd thought Sonny would be older, at least thirty. Will had claimed this...this... _twink_ (okay, not _twink,_ _cub_ _)_ had traveled the world and started his own business. He doesn't even look as old as you.

 

You're driven, you have been ever since you were young when you realized that your appearance made people think you were stupid. You've been determined ever since to prove them wrong. You look into the deep, dark eyes and you see that same drive.

 

Could it be? Is this him? Is this the guy who won't bore you with compliments or awe over your accomplishments. Is this the guy who can keep up, or even, god-forbid, surpass you?

However, those eyes shift away from yours and fix, with concern, on that same blue-eyed blond who is oblivious, or pretending to be. Will seems to be trying to show off to Sonny, whether or not he realizes it. He'd made a point of putting an arm around Sonny to stake his claim during the introductions, and now he is leading the conversation. Trying to show his claim on you.

Sonny veers off suddenly, with a frown and you wonder if Will even has a clue that his friend is jealous. Mr. Horton's eyes are wide and his grin is big, but with a definite edge and you realize he probably does. _Playing games again._  


It pisses you off, for Neil and for Sonny, men who've both been generous and kind to this kid. You don't care if he's testing his power, testing Sonny, or just trying to establish his independence. You don't feel the need to be kind to the kid and so you're not.

You are kind, later, when Sonny tries to call you out for it. He can't meet your eyes, but he tries gamely to defend his friend. You and he both know that the reason he's being so forgiving is that he wants Will and you call him, gently, on it. The fact that he shifts uncomfortably and can't meet your eyes only proves your point. You leave him pondering that.

Later that week, when you see Sonny at the LGBTQ Student Fundraiser, he meets your gaze with shame-faced acceptance and a sheepish smile. He is open and doesn't pretend or avoid the awkwardness. You two spend the evening laughing together, and you want more. You walk him back to his coffee shop and he makes you a latte, and you can't help noting the strong shoulders, and the generously curved ass.

However, you both know he wants Will. You accept his gentle dismissal at the end of the evening and stand to go. You reach into your pocket to grab your keys - and that's when you spot it. Hot dark eyes, checking you out, a lingering glance on your cock.

You can't stop it, your cock twitches at the attention. Sonny flushes and turns hastily away. He shouts his goodbye over his shoulder.

"Have a great night, Brian."

You want to tell him the night could be considerably better if he would just leave with you now, but you don't. It's okay. Young Mr. Horton may have gotten there first, but you doubt he can hold on to someone as evolved as Sonny for very long.

You can wait. _All good things_ and all that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is my explanation for Brian's attitude with Will at the Brady Pub and his first meeting with Sonny


	6. Meant for Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny has a choice to make -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonny's musings on his two loves, just after he meets Will again. **yes, its a schmoopfest, but that's our Sonny, he is a schmoopmeister - a beautiful, adorable little schmoopmeister. **  
> BTW, I've taken liberties with the timeline. Please note, Chandler is Will, poor ol' GW does not even track in my mind.
> 
> ***Rating M***

You're not shallow...you're NOT.

You have the Kiriakis eye for a pretty face, or so Uncle Vic says.

 

Much as you tried to claim it was your little league heart that fell for Paul, honesty compels you to admit that it was the broad shoulders, beautifully defined body, deep green eyes, and sexy smirk that turned your head first. He was the most beautiful man you'd ever seen.

_Until Will._ _Will was like a sunrise on a Summer Day, warm and golden, with eyes so blue, like the sea in Dubai, you could drown in them. You could tell when Will was lying (whether or not you wanted to admit that truth to yourself.) His eyes never lied to you.  
_

Paul wanted you and it was amazing. Here was a star athlete, internationally renowned "hot bachelor," member of the rich and famous, and he wanted _you._ It was both flattering and exciting but he won your heart when you realized that he'd had flings but he'd never let himself have a real relationship with another man until he met you.

_Will pushed you away the first time you'd kissed him. Later, when you'd gotten together, he'd admitted he was overwhelmed - he'd just been through a trauma, T had trashed their friendship, and then you kissed him. He'd said it was like touching a live wire just at the moment he was trying to get his bearings and it freaked him out.  
_

Sex with Paul was fun and wild. Paul was older, more sophisticated and like most athletes, knew his body well. He shared his knowledge with you and taught you special little kinks that you were too self-conscious to explore on your own. (Who knew your feet were an erogenous zone?)

_Not Will. You'd had to teach him, but no one could've had a more enthusiastic student. Will found his sex drive in your arms. You'd never felt so desired, so wanted. You could look up and meet his eyes across the room and be half-hard from the heat in his eyes.  
_

_Sex with Will was both addictive and often hilarious, elbows and jaws bumping, eagerness taking the place of grace.You were Will's first man, his first experience of desire and consequently the sex was electric._

_The first time you ever made out in public was with Will (on the sofa in Horton Square) and you'd nearly gotten arrested because you'd both almost lost control.Your Dad had come to the rescue, though he could barely contain his chuckle_.

"Sonny, I believe this is why you insisted on having your own apartment?" _The rhetorical question was directed at you, but he grinned at Will who promptly flushed scarlet. It was then that you decided to take action. You devised the infamous Halloween costume delivery debacle._

You used to be convinced Paul was your soulmate. He loved to travel, so did you. You both loved sports, loved adventure, new challenges. Paul was impressed with your determination to be your own man. He understood because he understood you.

So you tried to be understanding too. You took it in stride when a model/actress was pulled forward for a photo. You laughed with the rest of the onlookers when Paul made jokes about their future together - and you took it on the chin when people referred to you as "best bud", and "assistant."  You took it, but you began to slowly die inside. If he was your soulmate, why didn't he understand how much this hurt you?

You realized that much as you loved him you were sacrificing your own happiness for his. You took a gamble - you'd proposed. And he'd shattered your world by saying no.

He couldn't understand why it hurt you. The final fight had been ugly. Paul pleaded with you. "Sonny, you know you're the love of my life. Why do we need other people to validate it?"

Your throat was tight. "Because I love you, I want you to be in my life not a separate part of it! I want to build a home with you."

Paul was on the verge of tears himself. "Sonny, you are my home but baseball is my life, _my passion_ \- without it, I'm nothing!"

"Well, that's funny Paul because you're my life, my passion - but I'll just have to see how I survive without you." You took a lot of pride in that exit line, even though you were bleeding inside. 

Later you'd met at the worst time - you and Will were having problems and there was Paul. You thought - here he is again, selfish, ready to bend the world to his needs. He wasn't respectful of your marriage, but then again, neither was Will and to be honest, even you had a moment where you'd almost broken. You left - again. This time, Paul waited. 

Even after you'd returned, torn apart because Will was gone - Paul waited. He was there as you struggled with Deimos and Titan. When your pride was pushing you into choices you'd regret, Paul was there to pull you back from the brink. Soon you stopped resenting him for that - he saved you and you saved him and you finally realized it was time.

You were on an even footing this time. You didn't have to find yourselves or figure out how to communicate. You both had the same goal - marriage and a lifetime together.

_Even though your heart ached when Arianna smiled up at you with Will's eyes, his mischevious grin..._

You were finally ready to move on to Paul with his flirtatious smiles, sexy grins, and a confident swagger.

_He was so different than Will._

_Will_ _couldn't flirt without awkwardness, couldn't seduce you without chuckling or mocking himself - not because he was immature but because he could never quite silence his inner critic - the voice in his head that constantly said he wasn't worthy, that he didn't deserve love._

 

 

 

 

_Feelings were difficult for Will, mainly because he'd never really had the chance to express them. Samantha Gene Brady's baby boy had spent most of his formative years worrying about his Mom, trying to help her and trying to maintain the peace between her and his Dad.There was never really time for Will's feelings - so he'd learned early to be pretty self-sufficient. (You love Sami and Lucas, you do - but you will always hate them a little for doing that to him)._

_Will was the opposite of everything you'd thought you wanted.He was cautious where you were adventurous, he was tentative when you were confident. Will loved his family and Salem, and didn't need much more. You loved your family but you loved seeing new places, meeting new people. Will was shy, a little awkward in social settings. He always hesitated at the door as if unsure of his welcome.  
_

_Even your taste in music was different. Will liked edgy, new music and was always up to date on the latest bands - you're unashamedly "corny". You loved ballads, romantic songs made for dancing. After a few memorable evenings, when you danced him around the apartment and you'd collapsed on each other, needy and aroused, Will started to love them too.  
_

_You two weren't a perfect fit, not by any means. Will always forgot to replace the toilet paper, and he would lose his mind when you left the butter out. Some of your fights were epic, usually the ones about Gabi or your parents - but so were your apologies. Fiercely emotional, often teary or in laughter (Will was the first love you'd had who'd made you laugh as much as he'd made you want him.)  
_

_Half of the joy of being with Will was letting go, and not being so serious all the time. When Will was around, you were less stressed, less driven - more inclined to go home than spend the evening out at the Club. He was your anchor and once in a while, it might've felt like he was holding you back, but most of the time he kept you moored, steady, and secure in his love._

_One epic apology was especially memorable. Ari was at Sami's, and you two were planning a cozy afternoon of movies and cuddling. You don't remember who brought up Gabi but it escalated quickly - ending with you storming off, furious. When you returned, Will was on his hands and knees, shirtless, scrubbing the kitchen floor. It was a practice he'd started when Ari started to crawl, and one he embraced often as a workout and a way to relax.  
_

_Only he wasn't relaxed. The rigid line of his spine indicated that he heard you come in._ _You're about to apologize when you hear him mutter - almost under his breath.  
_

_"So you came back, then?"  
_

_He looks over his shoulder at you - eyes red and watery - so wary and so vulnerable, you can't stop yourself from sinking to your knees behind him and pulling him into your arms.  
_

_"Will, Will..of course, I came back. I will always come back." (You'd made a liar of yourself months later, but at that time, you'd meant it - fiercely. And the truth was that you did come back, just not in time.)  
_

_You kissed your favorite place, that little mole just below the nape of his neck and he'd collapsed into your arms with a sigh._

_"Babe, I'm sorry - "_

_"No, it was my fault. I know how loyal you are, Will. Its just sometimes I'm a little jealous - you and Gabi have such a strong connection - "_

_"What? She's like my sister - " He'd turned around and kissed you quickly, threading his fingers through your hair. "You're everything to me, Sonny. Everything. The only person on this planet who means more to me than you is Arianna - well, because...Arianna" He'd shrugged sheepishly.  
_

_"I know. That's how it should be. But Gabi is Arianna's mother - "  
_

_"And I love her for that. Gabi is important because she's family, and because of Ari...but you - Sonny - I'd jump off a bridge for you. I'd take a bullet for you. I'd - "_

_"Go to jail for me - " You'd said wryly. Will grinned back, and buried his face in your neck. "Well, duh."  
_

 

 

 

_"and what would've happened to Ari, then Will? What would she have done?" You'd chided gently. He'd looked up, into your eyes, suddenly serious._

_"She'd have you, wouldn't she? You're as much her parent as Gabi and me."_

_  
_ _That choked you up, eyes watering as you realized what he was saying._

_"You were there for her birth, Sonny. She crawled to you first. She actually prefers you to sing her to sleep" He cracked his mischevious grin, "God knows why with your terrible singing voice."_

 

 

 

_You'd barked out a laugh. "Again, Horton - moment ruined."  
_

_"It's one of my special gifts."  
_

_"It is indeed."  You agreed with a kiss, letting him know that you loved everything about him.  
_

_That afternoon you didn't end up in bed, feverishly reassuring each other that you were loved. You ended up back on the sofa together, popcorn popped, beers in hand, Will's head on your shoulder as you watched a marathon of Indiana Jones movies on FX.  
_

_The quiet joy of that day still resonates with you. That was the day, you reassessed your idea of a Soulmate. Maybe it wasn't the one person in the world who was your spiritual twin - maybe it was the opposite. The one person who filled in all the blanks, the one who opened up your heart and your mind to new experiences. It was that day that you realized that Will was the love of your life. The one love you would always measure others against.  
_

 

 

 

_Will was your soulmate._

_Which was why, when Ben crashed the wedding with his crazy claims, you had to go. You had to find out. And that is why, come hell or high water - you'll find a way to make him remember._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winding up almost done the last chapter. It is coming soon and slightly porny, so pls skip if its not your thing.


	7. A Different Way - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is gonna get lucky tonight, come heck or highwater. Who he gets lucky with - well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARGH! Can't take the SL for Will and Sonny right now though it makes sense for character arc.
> 
> Here's my take on the fallout. We'll see.
> 
> Warning...  
> Graphic sex and swearing, some consentual grey areas in Part 2.
> 
> A little bit of Horita, and a little bit of Paulson, but DEF...Wilson endgame. 
> 
> HHUUUGGGEEEE - had to break it into two chapters - you've been warned.
> 
> P.S. I'm not sure if I'm on CV with Paul, it makes sense to me that he might be a little combative but I don't know.  
> 

The Spot is hopping tonight. Great music, a big crowd and a D.J. from Chicago ensure there is no shortage of bodies for you to grind against, so you do..You're popular - which is a little overwhelming because you don't see yourself the way that  _Son_ \- the way that everyone sees you.

Paul refused to come tonight.

_"I'm a little old to go clubbing, Will. And so are you." He'd sighed. You'd known he wouldn't - he's been turning you down more and more recently. It's lunch at the Brady Pub once again, and while you marvel that this beautiful, famous man is with you, you also know  that if you disappeared tomorrow, he'd worry more for Sonny and Marlena than for himself.  
_

Paul's body is amazing, beautifully carved muscles, ivory skin. You'd desperately wanted to touch that body from the moment you first saw it and you finally convinced him a few months ago. Now Paul is your (reluctant?) occasional booty call. He allows you to worship all that beauty on days when he is feeling particularly lonely and missing Sonny.You don't really mind because you get to touch him and that's all that matters.

Paul does not look at you with his heart in his eyes, offering you the world with a smile. His eyes barely look at you at all, except to look over your shoulder to see if someone else - someone more important - is watching.

You know he's still in love with Sonny. Whenever your mutual ex is nearby, he changes. He is suddenly vulnerable, desperate for any crumbs. Of course, Sonny can barely look at either of you so that soon fades. It soon gets replaced by anger - bone-deep anger that Sonny threw him over for you. Those are the days that Paul fucks you with an edge, taking out his frustrations on your body.

That's okay, its hot as hell and you don't want love from Paul.

You don't want love from anyone honestly. The only love you remember is the smothering kind - and any other love being offered seems to be tied to you being Will and you're not him.

You used to be E.J., a dutiful son who lived life to comfort your poor fragile mother. Now you're here, stepping into Will's life and it is completely different from anything you ever imagined for yourself. Yet in some ways, it's the same. Everyone still wants you to conform. They all want their Will back, exactly as he was. Well, no thanks. From everything you've heard, Will was a bit of a dick and you're not surprised because you know you have that in you.

Why did Sonny want you back so badly?

He'd tried to convince you that you were this loving, perfect couple but you know better. You're not good. You're not kind. Yes, you're loyal ( _almost_ to _stupid levels at times_ ) which is why you had to divorce him. You knew you would cheat ( _again_ ) and he didn't deserve that. He needed to move on and so did you. In fact, he should be thanking you for his lucky escape. You're no one's anchor.

For instance, tonight - you really want to touch and be touched, and you kinda don't care who does it.

The first two years of your life, you had to struggle to tuck the hunger down deep. You kept your head down, avoiding the flirtatious bar back who invited you for coffee, the sexy firefighter who came back to bar on his own a few times, trying to engage you in conversation. For Susan's sake, you fought to ignore the simmering tension beneath your skin and just avoided dating, altogether. However, you're Sami's son, not Susan's and Sami's son has appetites. You suspect your new ( _batshit-crazy_ ) mom would understand those appetites and encourage you to ( _safely_ ) explore your options. So you decide to.

You're here to hook-up, and that is what you're gonna do. You're dancing like you need nothing more than someone to touch you and just to make sure friendly strangers get the message, you pull off your t-shirt. Message received. You're half-hard already from all the friendly hands and the attention.

A tall man cuts in front of you, blond hair, blue eyes like your own. His smile is friendly, open.

"Will! I heard you're back!" He starts dancing with you. "Is it true?"

"Yep! I have no idea who you are." You shrug with a smile, but you're open. This guy is handsome and he is neither Paul nor Sonny so why not?

"Wow," The guy laughs, "I'd heard that - but I meant, about you and Sonny. Did you guys really break up?"

You don't like the look on his face. It seems almost, hopeful. Which means...history ( _probably_ ).

"I'm just dancing tonight." You turn away but he grabs your hand, gently.

"I'm Neil. I was your first kiss." Yep, definitely history.

"Oh Wow. Sorry." You shrug. You're surprised at just how little you want to know.

"Since you guys are broken up, I would like to have the chance to get to know you again, if that's okay?" Neil gives you smile that includes an overt once over that definitely feels sexual.You look at him again. Tall, handsome, really great body.

Okay. Game on!

You're about to dance with this Neil guy when you spot Sonny ( _Sonny! Of all people_ ) seated at the bar. He's watching you, blankly. No sign of emotion in those gorgeous dark eyes. He's dressed casually, in a red t-shirt and jeans that highlight his body, and suddenly you remember, he's only a couple of years older than you.

A tall male supermodel-type with bright blue eyes leans over him. Neil slides an arm around your waist.

"Don't worry about your ex. Brian was the one who told me about the split. Sonny's gonna be fine." He tries to lead you to the center of the dance floor.

You watch as the stunner, ( _Brian?)_ leans into Sonny and whispers in his ear. Sonny blinks away from you and grins up at him. Flirtatious. _Brian_ runs his fingers through Sonny's hair.

You go cold. The rush of rage shocks you. The song changes.

 _Could you believe, I could be different,_  
_I'll be the difference, I'll lift you high..._

Almost without realizing, you've shaken off Neil's arm and your feet lead you over to the bar. The tall man spots you, frowns and turns to shield Sonny from you.

 _And I understand your hesitation,_  
_My reputation, its no surprise..._

"Sonny." You know he felt your approach, you can tell by the tension in his back. He's trying to ignore you, but you're not gonna let him.

"Sonny!" You shout in his ear this time. You will not be ignored.

 _So let me redefine you and you can see the tide move_  
_Just like tears in the eyes do_  
_And when you're feeling alone_

He turns to look at you, but he's not really. He stares at your chin, his eyes avoiding yours. He does this when he doesn't want to show he's vulnerable ( _Is this a memory? Its faint, so you let it go_.)

"Oh please Will, give it a rest, will you?" The tall man is indignant.

"Brian?" You ask for confirmation with a smile. He raises an eyebrow at the question, but nods.Your smile turns lethal. "Fuck off."

Sonny grins and shakes his head. He finally raises his eyes to yours.There is pain but there is laughter too.

"Yes, Will? How can I help you?"

You grab his hands and pull him off the barstool.

"Dance with me."

 _I will come running when you call my name -_  
_Even a broken heart can beat again,_  
_Forget about the one who caused you pain,_  
_I swear I'll love you in a different way..._

Sonny lets you lead him to the dance floor.

**********************************************************************************

You have no idea why you're here. One of the things you used to like about being married was not having to do this. When someone was waiting at home there was no need to bury your loneliness in a random hook-up.

But you're tired. You're hurt and you're tired and you're sick of feeling stupid. And ugly. You've always had a certain amount of self-sufficiency, but Will's rejection made you feel...less than.

Brian is a welcome distraction. He is handsome, he is successful and he has never made a secret of how much he wants you. You need this. You need someone to want you.

You risked all because you truly believed Will was your soulmate.You ignored the warnings of your family and friends, and you opened yourself up because you were sure, absolutely sure it would all work out. You never suspected Will would push you away.

Nor did you expect that Paul, ( _one of the kindest people you know_ ) would exploit Will's interest just to hurt you. Paul never loses a chance to rub it in when he sees you, lavishing Will with lingering touches and affectionate kisses. It doesn't escape your notice that Will basks in the attention like a love-starved puppy. It also doesn't escape your notice that Paul often makes sure you are looking before he kisses Will.

You finally said yes to Brian after you ran into Paul in Horton Square. He'd smiled and told you he was meeting up with Will. Your Kiriakis pride wouldn't allow you cry, but you did flinch as he called after you.

_"Sonny, I just wanna say thanks - if it wasn't for you, Will and I would never have gotten together."_

You knew Paul had this cruel streak - you'd seen it a couple of times - on the field when he was destroying a rival team's star batter, or even when baseball groupies got a little too pushy but you'd never imagined he'd turn it against you.

You'd gone to the office to forget and then Brian called from out of the blue. So here you are, at The Spot, meeting up with Brian.

And there's Will.

Even when you're trying to escape him, he's everywhere.

Something must have happened. Paul is nowhere to be seen and Will is dancing with three and four men at a time, shirtless, his body pressed closely against theirs.

You know the look. Will wants to be fucked. You try not to flinch as he eyes pass over you.

You can almost hear Will in your head - _well, Sonny, so what? Aren't you here for the same thing?_

You turn to Brian, desperate to focus on something, anything that will prevent you from dragging Will bodily from between those anonymous men.

You laugh at some lame joke and then you feel it. Will's zeroing in. You brace yourself, ready to do battle. Will may think you've stalked him here, but this is a public space and you're within your rights to be here.

You try to ignore him, try to wish him away but then he tells Brian to fuck off, which is so classic Will you can't help but laugh and then, he asks you to dance.

You're halfway out onto the dance floor when you flinch back. What the hell are you thinking? He doesn't want you.

 _I know the love_  
_is so unforgiving,_  
_you've been a victim, too many times_

"Will, what are you doing?" He is beautiful tonight - golden skin shining with a sheen of perspiration, cheeks flushed, cornflower blue eyes almost navy in this light. He drags you into the crowd, arms tight and protective. You're pressed together from hip to shoulder, and you can feel Will's cock nudge against your thigh.

 _And I'll be the thread,_  
_Hold you together,_  
_I'll be forever,_  
_Will you be mine_

No matter - its Will and he's letting you touch him. You can't help it. your hands slide over that soft skin, lingering in the golden pelt on that strong chest. You'd thought you'd never get to do this again, so you luxuriate, letting your hands linger. One finger ( _accidentally?_ ) brushes against a pebbled nipple and he groans deep in his throat. He clasps your ass and squeezes, triggering a flash of heat to your groin.

"Lets get out of here."

"What?" Did he say what you thought he said? He can't mean -

 _I will come running when you call my name -_  
_Even a broken heart can beat again,_

"Please, Sonny. I want to be with you. Please."

 _Forget about the one who caused you pain,_  
_I swear I'll love you in a different way..._

You're shaken to the core. You want to believe, you want - but you can't ..

 _Oh, baby, I'll be right here,_  
_Between the sea and silence_  
_so breathe easy my dear_

"Sonny - please - I need you."

You can resist many things, but a needy Will Horton, begging for you is not one of them. You two were never just about sex but damn the sex was good. You can do this. You can shut off your heart for a little if the payoff is getting to hold him again.

You let go of him and he rears back, a little crushed. He stares at you, worried - but he needn't be. You nod and hold out your hand. He pulls on his shirt and grabs your hand, eagerly.

 _You can find sunshine in the rain_  
_I will come running when you call my name_

You leave hand-in-hand, ignoring the confused looks from Neil, Brian and quite frankly most of the bar.

*************************************************************

The taxi ride is a blur because you grab him the moment you're in the back seat. You like kissing Sonny - you like it a lot. You liked it before too, but always it was accompanied by expectation ( _husband, marriage, family_ ).

Tonight's only expectation is an orgasm, and if your body's response is any clue, that will definitely happen possibly in record time, maybe even a couple of times.

You arrive quickly. You're relieved to see it's a condo building and not the mansion. No running the gauntlet of disapproving Kiriakis family members.

"Wow, where are we, Sonny?" you stride over to the wrap around balcony and then you balk. You try to look down but it's terrifying. You back away, sharply. "Okay, _that_ is spooky."

He chuckles. "Still afraid of heights, huh?"

You make a face at him. He could've warned you.

"Sorry!" he laughs again, clearly not. " It's Mom and Dad's old apartment. Uncle Jack had it for a while but Uncle Vic bought it back to use as the Titan corporate apartment."

"Is this cool, that we're here?" You feel like you've snuck into the principal's office. Sonny gives you a wry grin.

"Will - I'm the CEO. Yes, its fine that we're here." You'd forgotten that Sonny is one of the most powerful men you've ever met. You look around at the suite and at him - his ever-present air of competence and you feel...inadequate.

After all, when they found you, your job choice was bartender. Not a bad job but certainly not comparable to Sonny or Paul or even Chad. You hadn't even considered writing, even though as Will, you apparently loved it.

You start to understand your old self, how you might have cheated on this amazing, successful man.

He frowns, concern in his eyes.

"Will, are you okay? Are you having second thoughts? Because it's fine - " He looks at his feet, a dodge so you don't see the disappointment in his eyes. _You know all his tells._

He's still babbling how its no problem, and he can call a car. _It's so him, it makes you grin_.

"Sonny."

He looks up at you, curious. He spots your smile and grins himself.

You raise one eyebrow. "Are you done?"

He laughs at that, a little sheepish. You like that you can do that to him.

"No." He chuckles. "I was gonna ask if you wanted a glass of wine."

"Oh were you?" You take a step closer. So does he.

"Yes. Would you like a glass of wine?" He smiles. You step closer, smile again, and pull your shirt off.

"Do I look like I want a glass of wine?" You challenge, tired of this dance. You want him. You want him fiercely. He's standing there looking at you, cheeks and lips flushed with arousal, big dark eyes seething with emotion, broad shoulders generous ass, and you realize - your ex is fucking gorgeous.

"Sonny get over here." You practically growl. He pulls off his own shirt and you have to bite back a groan. He's not as classically defined as Paul, but his shoulders are broad and his chest is strong, covered in glossy black hair that looks as silky as the hair on his head.

You grab him with greedy hands, hungry mouth biting at his until he cries out and you take that chance to thrust your tongue deep. One hand finds that gorgeous ass and grips tightly, and he returns the favor.

You end up on the sofa, pressed against each other, months of pent-up hunger making both of you careless. He chuckles as you bump jaws and nearly slam him into the arm of the sofa. You're so eager to get his jeans open, you're clumsy and Sonny hisses a little, in pain.

"Will - Will" He gasps, stopping your hand. You flush with awkwardness."I got it - let me." He unbuttons his own jeans, pulling them open. He's commando underneath ( _For that Brian guy? you brush away the jealousy_ ) and then he's easing himself out of the fly, cock and balls beautifully framed by the denim.

Your eyes widen - you weren't sure what you were expecting but it wasn't this - perfect, uncut, beautifully smooth, Sonny's cock is normal length, but almost twice as thick as yours. It rises thickly from a patch of dark silk that matches the hair on his chest.

"Oh wow," You mutter softly, your mouth watering. You're not sure how you're gonna do it but you need to suck that cock. It's beautiful, like the man and like the color in his cheeks, it's flushed a deep dark pink.

Sonny laughs, hiding his eyes in embarrassment. He starts to babble again.

"Will, don't worry - you don't have to - I can - "

"Shhh!" You silence him as you drop to your knees. So far it's been one guy from the Salem Inn, one guy from the hospital, and Paul, but Sonny doesn't feel like a stranger...he feels like...

 _Mine. Y_ ou think as you start with a long slow stroke of your tongue from balls to tip.

Sonny lets out a little moan, so you do it again. You love the taste of him, the feel - _familiar_ \- salty, bitter like the sea, velvety skin against your tongue. You get caught up, licking and sucking, tongue teasing the little slit in the tip, growing addicted to his feverish little moans until Sonny stops you again pulls you back up on the sofa with him.

"What? What's wrong?"

Sonny smiles at you, one hand sliding gently against your cheek.

"Nothing's wrong...I just want to be able to make it to the bedroom."

"Oh," you suspect the heat you feel is from a vivid blush. He kisses you again and takes your hand, and leads you into the bedroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the song in case anyone's interested. It won't link but you can CC and paste https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UuCq8mtK8J4


	8. A Different Way - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NC-17 all the way for graphic sex. Small consentual gray area, so please be warned. Also some graphic language. 
> 
> Part 2 - of Sonny and Will's hook-up after the Spot.
> 
> *This chapter was sooooo long I had to post it in two bits. Sorry!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just sex folks, sex & schmoop because it's Sonny's POV and he is my sweet little schmoopmeister. (Care bear Kiriakis!)
> 
> Unbeta'd as is all my stuff. Apologies, I tried. Please let me know what I missed. 
> 
> One more chapter where it all ties together after this.

You're an idiot. What are you doing? Uncle Vic would lose his mind if he saw you with Will again. You'd have to do some fast talking to keep your job. And to protect Will.

Its the first law of the Kiriakis family. Anyone who hurts a Kiriakis needs to be hurt in return. Uncle Vic wouldn't physically hurt him ( _in deference to you and Maggie_ ), but he'd definitely make him pay. You usually feel that way too.

But this is _Will_ , dammit _your Will_ and you will protect him, just like you always have and always will. No one messes with him while you're alive.

He rushes into the bedroom before you, so eager, so _Will_ about the whole thing.

"Wow!" He laughs with happiness as he takes in the fireplace but he keeps his distance from the floor-to-ceiling window that looks out over downtown Salem.Will was never a gold digger but he always had an appreciation of the good life. He grins back at you.

"The rooms at the Martin House are nice, but they're so tiny!"

Will lives at the Martin House. So does Paul. Part of you wants to ask, desperately, if they're in the same room.

Instead, you smile and say - "You like?" You hope he doesn't see the conflict in your eyes.

"Of ourse! But I'm not going over there!" He points at the window.

"I'll shut the drapes" you click the remote but Will shakes his head.

"First of all - cool" he points to the remote. "Second - leave them open."

"Oh yeah?" You click again and they stop.

"Yeah. I like the feeling that i'm seducing you under the starlight." He laughs as he jumps onto the huge California king that dominates the room. He crooks a finger at you, and you can't help it, you laugh too. He's such a _goof_.

"Come oooon, Sonny!" He bounces on the bed. "Times a' wasting!" He kicks off his sneakers and starts to undo his jeans. "I don't bite...unless it's called for." He quotes Audrey Hepburn with a coquettish smile and your laugh turns into a snort.

Suddenly, he's naked. Long, lean and golden, he's so beautiful, he makes your heart ache. He's perfect, the most perfect man you've ever seen, and you know deep in your heart, no amount of Pauls or Brians will ever change that.

Your smile must've faded because he's looking at you, concerned, bright blue eyes reflecting back at you.

"Sonny..?" He's about to ask you what's wrong but he thinks better of it. Instead he reaches out a hand. "Please?"

You can't help yourself. He's so beautiful...so fucking beautiful and so vulnerable, and its been so long, the hunger rises from deep inside. You're over there in a milesecond and you fall on him like a hungry wolf. Kissing, biting, tasting.

Will's groan rises to meet yours and soon he's pulling off your pants, growling in his throat as he grips your ass. He always loved your ass in the past. Apparently, he still does.

"This," he sighs, "this ass is awesome!" He says it so sincerely you can't help but chuckle. He pulls back and gives you a suspicious look and then - he pins you underneath him, fully-muscled, golden length so much heavier and stronger than the Will you remember.

"Are you laughing at me?" He challenges with a small smile.

"Maybe," You giggle back and he pinches your ass hard enough to make you yelp. That makes you both laugh so he does it again, and again inflicting punishment for your mockery. 

You try to wriggle away but he moves quickly anticipating your moves. Finally he catches you, weaving his fingers through your hair as he holds you down for a melting kiss. Will pulling your hair has always been a hot-button for you, and you can't help moaning in response.

Surprised, he lets you go. You stare into each others eyes, and for a moment, it's you and him as it's always been, holding onto each other as the world rushes by. For a moment, you see your husband.

Will grins again, leaning down to suck on your lower lip. He bites. You flinch and wriggle under him as he unleashes a series of biting kisses, covering your lips, your neck and your shoulders.

"Learn to" he says as he nibbles your earlobe.

"Take a compliment" he sucks a bruise onto your neck "with grace."

You buck up into him. He takes that as encouragement and starts taking those playful bites/kisses along your chest, your lower abs and hip bone. His breath trails over your cock, and it raises upwards, eagerly seeking out the source of that damp warmth. He chuckles at it.

"Well, hello there!" and he strokes it with a friendly finger. You snort a laugh again. He looks up with a hopeful smile. "Are you laughing at me again?" he gives a friendly warning.

 _I love you,_ you think. _I'll love you 'til the day I die._

His smile fades as he senses something, but instead he chooses to kiss further down, his hands kneading your thighs as he passes.

He reaches your feet. He seems to like them best of all, tickling, playing, rubbing them on his body.

Feet are Paul's kink, you think with a sinking feeling and you're distracted until Will finds your big toe. He sucks on it like it's a mini-cock, triggering lightning shocks in your dick until you can't take it anymore.

You grab him with a furious growl and flip him on his back.

Will always liked being manhandled and he still does.

He shivers as you loom over him, face and chest flushed with arousal, long elegant cock bobbing as he submits, arms above his head, legs spread. Ready for anything you need. You take your time trailing your fingers over his body, gripping and squeezing those defined muscles, tweaking those perfect nipples, playing with that golden hair. Will submits to all with wordless sighs, twisting towards you, opening up to you.

You're taking it as a sign. You used to let Will set the pace because you're more experienced, but he's been fucking Paul for months now. He doesn't need you to take it easy on him.

He moans again as you flip him onto his stomach. Yes, you'll be forgiven if you take him. Want to lay claim. Want him to know who he _really, truly_ belongs to.

He bucks under you as you kiss his shoulder, his neck. You find it, your special spot, that mole just under the nape of his neck. You bite at it and his breath puffs out in shock. You suck at it and he writhes underneath you, his hips grinding.

"What? What the? Fuck! Sonny, that feels good," he grips the pillow as you do it again.

"Yeah." You know. It's your spot. Yours and Will's. In all Paul's explorations, he seems not to have located it. That makes you happy. Paul may be with Will, but no one knows him better than you. Including Will himself. You give that mole one more loving suck and move on, ignoring Will's little complaint when you do.

He has another hot spot, one you suspect Paul hasn't discovered either because it took months before Paul would allow you to, much less return the favor.

You slide down the perfect V that is Will's back, down to his toned ass and you kiss one side, then the other. He murmurs appreciatively until you start kissing toward the vulnerable opening.

"Sonny?" His eyes are wide. You're not worried, Will is scrupulously clean and if he'd headed out with the intention of hooking up, he's probably doubly so. You pull him open and start kissing inward. Will flinches and clenches up against you, his voice tentative.

"Are you going to - ?" You ignore him and stroke that tightly furled opening with your tongue. He shrieks a little in his throat, bucking into the mattress.You do it again. The shriek turns into a grunt. Finally, you go to town, with Will squirming and moaning as you tongue him open.

"Oh. Ohgod, Sonny!" He grips his thighs and spreads himself wider. He always used to love this and clearly he still does. You work him with your tongue and your fingers, your own cock so hard it begins to leak.

You need to step it up. You're not gonna last much longer. It's too much and he's too responsive. You reach over to the bedside table and grab the lube and the condoms ( _Kiriakis hospitality - Guests will want for nothing!_ ). You lube up a second finger and slide it in.

Startled, Will lets out a harsh breath but then he pulls himself even more open.

You bite your lip. You should've asked.

This is Will. You don't just "take" from Will. You pull out your hand and stroke his thigh.

"Hmmm?" Will peers back at you. It's an effort.

"Will, I'm sorry - I assumed - I didn't ask, is it okay if I?" You run a fingertip over the vulnerable opening. It twitches and he moans again.

"Of course, that's why I'm here, isn't it?" He grins.

Your own smile is wry. "I mean, do you mind if I top this time?" You wait, watching it sink in. It takes a moment for Will to realize what you're asking and then he shrugs sheepishly.

"Yeah, I mean - yeah, I was expecting to...I mean, did we? " He's surprised as if the concept never crossed his mind. "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't ask..."

You shrug.

"We switched; depending on our moods. I was ...I kinda got the impression you wanted to be topped today, am I right? If you prefer the other way, its no problem."

You wait a moment while he digests this.

"Ummm...yeah - maybe we can switch the next time."

Your heart nearly leaps into your throat and then you realize he probably has no idea what he's saying.

He looks at you, completely vulnerable and then flushes a deep scarlet.

"I wanna feel you, Sonny.." He admits, his voice husky.

You bite back a moan and pull on a condom. Coating your hand with a generous amount of lube you cover yourself, and then Will, taking the time to prep him properly before you push in. You get as far as the tip when Will raises a hand.

"Wait!" He bites out, catching his breath. Not unexpected, Will is tight - he always was, even when you were together before. You stroke his back as he breathes, trying to relax himself.

You try not to focus on the strong muscles squeezing your cock. Instead, you distract yourself by counting the buildings that make up the panorama of downtown Salem.

After a moment, Will is still clenched tightly against you. You rub him gently, speaking soothingly.

"Its okay," you mutter, "s'okay, take your time, breathe. Tell me when." He takes a few more breaths and then he nods.

"Okay."

You bite the inside of your cheek as you slide in slowly, so slowly you feel like every nerve ending is on fire. Will is breathing loudly, harshly, shaking under you as you drive home. You stroke him again, to soothe him and you're shocked when he turns his head to give you a quick kiss.

It melts your heart and for a moment you lose focus.

Your body doesn't. Will moans as you pull back carefully and slide in again. Your body knows this is Will. Your body knows its home. You slide into him again.

"Oh, Sonny, Oh." He's clenching your arm tightly, holding himself steady so he can take you as deeply as possible.

"You feel me, Will?" You rasp into his ear as you plunge, balls deep.

"Nnnng," he whines as you slide out slowly. "Yeah, I feel you." You sure as hell feel him. You feel him down to your bones, down to your heart and soul.

Both of you are shaking now. At this rate, you're not gonna last long.

It's too real and too familiar and it will never be enough. No one else will ever make you feel this way. You'll never love anyone else this way.

You thrust deep, and you must've hit it right because Will clenches and freezes against you. You pull him up, holding him tightly as you fuck into him, your lips and teeth finding your special spot, again.

Will cries out and you tweak a nipple, your hips pistoning.This may be all you get, so you're gonna make it memorable. You're gonna leave your mark, on his neck if not on his heart. Will whines again, grasping your arms even tighter.

"Sonny," he rasps, "Fuck me! Fuck me!" he begs feverishly. Will's cock is flushed and ready, so hard it bounces off his abs. You grip it, determined to make him come first.

It's gonna be hard. You can't concentrate, can't think of anything but thrusting faster and harder into him, plunging, pushing, dragging the soft grunts out of him until  he stiffens, and tightens the death grip he has on your arm. You work his cock faster, tightening your grip and he convulses in your arms with a sob, spilling himself spectacularly over your fist, his stomach and the bed.

You feel Will's orgasm as he contracts around your cock and that's its for you. You explode, feeling nothing but ecstasy, and the velvety smoothness of Will in your arms.

Boneless, you both flop onto the bed.

After what feels like hours, but really is just seconds you stir, planning to head to the bathroom to get a washcloth. Instead, you have to make do with babywipes in the bedside table because Will curls into you, stopping you from moving.

You can't resist a cuddly Will. You wrap your arms around him as he passes out.

You're fighting your sleepiness - _there are so many things wrong with what just happened you can't even_ \- but you have Will in your arms and you want to enjoy it. You manage about two minutes of stroking his hair, as Will cuddles closer, murmuring your name and then you crash, knocked out by your earth-shaking orgasm.

Later you dream of the coffee shop and the old apartment, and your little family growing-up and together.


	9. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **In which Sonny discovers he's been a bit of a dick, Will discovers an intense connection to Sonny and Paul discovers he and Gloria Gaynor have something in common.***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC-17 again guys, but only a little towards the end. 
> 
> Massive because I can't NOT be wordy. *sigh* I do need a beta!
> 
> I checked but I will check again in a couple of hours. My eyes are sore right now. 
> 
> This is my "solve" for the Wilson situation we're in right now.

You sleep well but you don't sleep the night through. You still have the nameless fears that trouble you awake every night (Susan called them the _heebee-jeebies_ \- claimed you had them since you were a child). Only tonight you wake in Sonny's arms.

You are disoriented and try to sit-up, but a strong arm grips you, pulling you close to a warm body. You relax immediately, the feeling of Sonny, his scent, the warmth all telegraphing "safe" to you. You sleep again, almost immediately.

You sleep well until the second time.

This time you manage to sit up, chilled and disoriented. There's a clawing panic in your throat. It takes a moment for you to remember where you are and then you spot him. Sonny moved away from you in his sleep. He's flipped over on his side, and the comforting arm has flopped over to his front - leaving you careening around the rest of the bed, all on your own. 

Instinctively, you curl up behind him, seeking the warmth and safety you felt earlier. You gently slide your arm around his waist and bury your nose in his hair. You breathe him in and you feel safe. You hear him sigh your name, and then he's sliding onto his back (90% asleep), one strong arm reaching over to draw you close again. 

"Will," he mutters, "go to sleep." You settle back on his chest and you do.

When you next wake its morning. You feel the sunshine on your face and you know its time to get up, but you don't want to. You're happy and you're settled, so why move? 

Your morning wood gives you a reason; _Where's Sonny?_

You open your eyes with a smile. It dims a little when you see Sonny woke-up before you. So much for your plan to give him a nice leisurely wake-up call.

He's left you a bottle of water and a bowl of fresh berries on the bedside table. Your favorites. You grab a handful. They're sweet and crisp, perfect. _Just like last night,_ you smile to yourself.

You wander over to the ensuite bathroom. It's huge. The commode is sleek and stylish, with lots of buttons and controls - you're curious, but you're too sleepy to explore so you just flush.There is a deep Jacuzzi tub in one corner, and a large glass-enclosed multijet shower in the other. It looks amazing. Even the sink is mini-waterfall. Ridiculous. And awesome.

You want to jump in that shower - but even more, you want to find Sonny.

Last night was a revelation. You love sex, you've been having a great time ever since you got to discover it again, but last night with Sonny was beyond anything you'd ever dreamed of. You've never felt so free, so yourself with anyone. Sonny made you laugh and he made you feel cherished and he also made you feel adventurous - like last night was only a taste.

Most intriguing - he'd offered to switch for you. You'd always thought you were a bottom, that you wanted to be mastered but - the idea of taking Sonny, that curvy ass and silky body, submissive under you - _Mine_ , you think and you're suddenly hard again. Sonny's gonna need to follow through on that promise. 

You know you have no right and you certainly can't change your mind, since the divorce was finalized so quickly but maybe he might be...open to compromise. Maybe he might want to date...see where it leads? 

You'd be willing to try exclusivity if that's what he wants. You don't really need to be with Paul, though you would like to maintain the friendship if possible. And the other guys were just bodies, just faces. This feeling with Sonny, it's so...overwhelming and yet so effortless, you...well, you don't want it to end. That's the truth. You want this moment, this day, this night to last until...

You catch yourself. Maybe breakfast first.

"Sonny!" You call. There's no response. Maybe he's on the phone.

You grab the robe on the back of the door and wander out to inspect the rest of the apartment. No one. Your smile fades as you even check the balcony...and you only manage this by hanging onto the doorway ( _how did you not know you were afraid of heights?)_ Nothing. 

You're feeling a little sick. Sonny wouldn't, would he? He wouldn't ditch you. You wander back into the bedroom, stupidly, looking again even though you know he's not there.

 _He's not like that_.

How do you know, Will? _  
_

_Maybe he had to run out to get some milk or something._..and then you spot it. The folded little note under the bowl of berries.

 _Dear Will,  
_

_Thank you for a great night. I will cherish it forever. Please make yourself at home and stay as long as you need. No one will be using the apartment today. All my best, Sonny. PS - there are more berries in the fridge, along with eggs and coffee. They are there for you, especially the berries. Please enjoy.  
_

_S._

You feel cold. Like ice. You slide back into the bed and under the covers.

 

 

**********************************************

You're lucky. No one has spotted your walk of shame from the Condo building.

Normally Saturdays are reserved for Ari and Gabi, either family breakfast days or some other meticulously planned outing. But you were still raw after bumping into Paul, so when Brian called, you made a call of your own to swap this Saturday for next Sunday.

Gabi was encouraging.

"Good, Sonny! I'm so glad one of us is dating!" She'd smiled. "Just remember that Tuesday is Ari's first climbing lesson and I'm sure she'll forgive you."

It was supposed to be your escape. A day to forget all about heartache and loss.You were meeting Brian for a drink and if you felt like it, you were gonna spend the day with him. Brian doesn't love you, but he's never made a secret about wanting you and it would've been nice to feel that again.

Instead, today will be a day of regret and cursing your stupid heart that never stopped beating for Will.

It was a shitty move to run out on him, but you had to.You'd had that amazing night and you'd fallen asleep in each other's arms and it felt so good. You felt married again. You slept well and when you woke you felt happy. The world was suddenly right. Will was in your arms.

You were running your fingers through his hair, daydreaming about Will waking up, saying "I'm so sorry! I love you - I remember it all" but then your CEO self (who sounds a lot like Uncle Victor in your head) piped up. _Will couldn't even remember he was afraid of heights, much less you, you idiot._

Marlena warned you when you were thinking of fighting the divorce. "His memories may never come back, Sonny. We have to decide how to cope, if they don't." It crushed you.

Of course she noticed. She gave you her patented "Gramma Marlena" smile and grabbed your hand. "I've lived a long time, Sonny and one thing I've seen over and over again - true love always wins in the end. Don't lose heart."

You'd nodded, too choked-up to give her your truth - that you'll never really believe in anything or anyone again, except maybe Ari.

 Yet, here you are, hovering around Will again, waiting for any crumbs he may throw your way. Somewhere, your Kiriakis ancestors are spinning in horror.

It was your pride that made you run. Kiriakis men aren't fools for love. Kiriakis men don't get played.

_Which is ridiculous because you know all it would take is a smile from Will over breakfast and you'd be on your hands and knees, begging him to stay._

You race around the apartment, dressing quickly - skipping your shower, your shave.You leave a few items to make him comfortable and then you flee to Horton Square to grab a coffee and take refuge on "your sofa" as you try to plan the rest of your weekend.

You're googling five-star hotels in Chicago when Paul finds you.

"Sonny, is that you?" He's standing before you in his running gear. Black shorts, black and yellow Nikes, Grey muscle tee. 

He looks like an ad out of Sports Illustrated. _When doesn't he?_ Your CEO-self mutters. He looks concerned. 

"What's wrong, Sonny?"

_Well, hell apparently you've been sitting here, crying into your coffee._ _Goddamit Will!_ You dry your eyes and shrug, trying to brush Paul off. 

"Sonny." His voice is soft, his hand on your shoulder, gentle. "Please. I hate seeing you like this. Please, can we ...can we talk like we used to? I miss you, Sonny. I miss you so damn much."

You look up at him, ready to yell, ready to tear him to pieces for stealing Will from you, but he's looking at you so sadly, so concerned, your stupid eyes unleash another flood of tears. 

"Oh baby," he sighs and sits down beside you, sliding his fingers through your hair. You shouldn't but you let yourself enjoy the touch. Paul is always good at soothing your savage breast.

"Let me guess, Will?" He asks knowingly, only a slight sadness in his question.

You laugh in disbelief, "Seriously?" but he won't let you dodge the question.

"Look, I apologize for that comment yesterday," Paul looks away from you, faint color on his cheeks. "It was uncalled for, it was a cheap shot and you and I both know it isn't true."

"What?" Your head is still foggy this morning, you're not really hearing him correctly. "What isn't true?" 

Paul looks down at his hands.

"Will and I aren't together." 

You wanna call bullshit and it must show on your face because Paul shakes his head.

"We're not a couple, Sonny. We've been together but - " he stutters. 

"Please - just don't - "

"This is all such a mess." Paul looks unbearably sad. Paul doesn't say much, but he feels things, deeply. As deeply as you do. Even with your anger and your sadness, you can see his pain. 

"It's okay, Paul." You give him a watery smile. "You had to move on, so did Will."

Paul shakes his head. "I don't love him, Sonny. I never will." 

You shake your head. Inconceivable. How could he not? "You don't know. Wait until you know him better." your voice is barely above a whisper. He turns to look directly into your eyes.

"I know. Just as surely as you know you want him, not me." He bites his lip and looks out across the square. It still hurts for Paul, as much as it hurts for you. You grab his hand. 

"I'm sorry" you stutter. Paul shrugs.

"Well, you warned me, didn't you? Long ago. I should have listened." Paul wipes a tear in the corner of his eye.

"It's okay, Paul - " He shakes his head, cutting you off.

"Will doesn't love me either, Sonny - in case you were wondering." He sighs. "He never did. He was just attracted and I was an easy solution."

"I've seen you two together - he lights up like a Christmas Tree around you." Jealousy leaks out - you can't stop it.

"No. He lights up because he's happy and it's not because of me." Paul shrugs. "Did you two talk at all about Memphis?"

You flush with shame as you realize...no. You'd spent all of your time with Will talking about the past. Lecturing him about his life with you - insisting that he remember.

"You should ask him about it. Susan really did a number on him. He lived his life for her. She was unstable and Will knew it. Of course he spent all his time, looking after her."

Of course, he did. That's Will's nature. If he sees someone in crisis, someone more vulnerable than him, he steps in to help. Even if it goes against his own interests. Life with Sami had ensured he could respond no other way.

Paul is talking, sharing some of Will's experiences - you manage to rein in your jealousy long enough to realize what Memphis was like. Even though Will had been through his own trauma, he'd lived his life as a support to Susan and her delusions. Never dating, never disagreeing. He knew she cared for him and he'd responded by trying to be what she needed. He'd never lived to suit himself.

You writhe in shame as you realize - you'd behaved exactly like her - trying to control how Will lived his life.

"Is it any wonder that he felt the need to break out of that once he got back here?" Paul shrugs.

Paul's words pierce your heart. He may not be in love with Will, but he's been a friend to him. A far better friend than you've been and a far better friend than you've been to Paul.

"I'm a selfish ass." You sigh, rubbing the tears out of your eyes. Paul was always the voice of reason to your volatile Kiriakis soul. "Pity-party, table of one - canceled!"

Paul laughs.

"Now you sound like Will." He grins.

"Oh damn." You stand up, suddenly frantic. Paul frowns.

"What's wrong?"

"I left him to wake up alone." You admit sheepishly, only realizing how that must sound to Paul after he flinches.You try to apologize but he shrugs it off.

"I just want you to be happy." He lets out a rough sigh. "okay, well it's not fatal. You can head back, say you went for coffee."

"There's excellent espresso and cappuccino supplies in the apartment."

"Okay, well..." 

"What if this is just an anonymous hook-up, Paul? What if he's happy that I'm gone?" You beg for reassurance.It's so not fair to him, but he is still very much your rock. He would have been an excellent second husband.

He deserves so much more than that.  So do you.

"The Will I know would not have gone with you if he wanted to be anonymous. He's not stupid and he's not cruel." He smiles reassuringly. "And you're no coward, Sonny. Talk to him."

You nod, and jump up, ready to race back to the apartment. Paul nods stiffly.

"Sorry - I don't mean to brush you off, I just want to catch him if I can" You apologize.

Paul nods. "Of course. Go get him, Sonny."

You turn to go but catch yourself. "Paul, anytime you want to talk. Anytime at all - "

He smiles and nods. "I'd like that."

You race back to the apartment. Hoping. praying he's still there. Maybe he's made himself a nice breakfast. Maybe he's luxuriating in the jacuzzi and he'll let you join him. Maybe he hasn't seen that idiotic note, yet.

The elevator door opens.

Your heart sinks. The living room is empty. Your stomach is hollow as you rush into the bedroom and then you breathe a sigh of relief. Will is in bed where you left him.

You creep forward on your toes. Now all you have to do is get to that stupid note before he reads it. You're almost around the foot of the bed when you hear it.

A sniffle, a muffled sob. The note is no longer under the bowl of berries.

You fucking made him cry.

******************************************

Shit.

He's here. Of course, he's here, just in time to see you crying like a cheerleader dumped at the prom. So much for dignity, Horton! So much for cool disinterest.

Sonny freezes when he hears you. He turns to face you and you see a guilty flush on his cheeks. 

It looks like he was in such a hurry to flee your side, he couldn't even stop to shower or shave. And yet he still looks amazing. Stupid exotic Kiriakis genes.

"Will - " He bites his lip, the big black eyes are so expressive, he doesn't need to say more. You can tell what he's thinking. " _I'm so sorry I hurt your feelings you poor loser. This hook-up was just that but I can see you thought it was more. Let me be kind to you and make sure you're okay because I'm Sonny, and I do that."_ Okay, maybe he isn't thinking exactly THAT but you're pretty sure you're in the ballpark.You wipe your eyes. 

"Hey." You nod and smile politely. "Thanks for the berries." _  
_

He gives you a speaking look at that one and once again, you can read his mind. _"You're not fooling anyone, Will."_

"What happened, uh..." You clear your throat. "Did you forget something?"

Sonny sighs and sits on the bed, beside you, effectively caging you in. Great. Now he's right there, but you don't even get to touch him. So much for all the plans your pervert-brain made this morning. 

He grabs your hand. Great. Looks like he's going to _let you down gently_. This sucks.

He flips your world on end with six words.

"Will, I owe you an apology."

"What? No." It's so unexpected, the denial slips out, unbidden. Sonny smiles. And it's a beautiful smile, possibly the most beautiful smile you've ever seen. 

"Yes, Will - I do. A big apology, for many many things, but  - most especially for today. I shouldn't have left. It was a shitty thing to do." 

"No." _Yes, it was a shitty thing to do._ But for some reason, you feel compelled to deny, even make excuses for him. "We had a great night, and now its morning - time to go - " 

"No Will. It was shitty and I was an ass." He rubs a rough hand through his hair. "I ruined a great night because I panicked. I was scared, I was vulnerable and I ran."

"I get it. I do." Stupid voice. You're so hoarse from crying it's barely a whisper. "I dumped you and I hurt you and now you don't trust me - " 

"No! No Will." Sonny smiles back at you, shaking his head. "You really don't get it. I don't trust me. I didn't know what I would do when you left - I couldn't bear the thought." 

It slips out unbidden, you can't help it. "So you do it to me instead?" 

Sonny shifts uncomfortably. "Yeah. Like I said - shitty." 

Okay, fair enough. "Do you hate me that much, Sonny?" Your voice cracks. He is never forgiving you for not remembering, isn't he? So much for your stupid plan to _date.  
_

"Hate you!? Will - I lo ..." Sonny looks down your clasped hands. He sighs roughly, leans down and kisses the back of yours.

"You love _him_ , not me." Is that you talking? Why is your voice so thin - thready? "Last night was so great - I thought - I thought we could...maybe, try - dating - you know but - "

"I'm so sorry I hurt you, Will. I love YOU. Whatever you remember or don't - even if you don't remember at all." 

You give him a skeptical look. You don't believe him. You wish you could but -  

"I'm not your Will, Sonny."

"Underneath it all, you are," that hurts so you turn away. He strokes your cheek reassuringly. Like a cat, you want to curve into his touch, but you hold yourself still. He doesn't really want _you.  
_

Sonny continues. "BUT you haven't lived his life. You probably won't. You are the Will Horton who was Susan's son, the Will who spent most of his two years with her, caring for her - Will, who likes French Toast now, and country music and enjoys dancing, finally! But still loves berries?" He looks at the almost empty bowl. You nod.

"Will who didn't know he was afraid of heights but apparently, is - " you also concede. Sonny's grin is affectionate, almost happy.

"I want to get to know you, new Will." He looks you in the eyes, and those incredible eyes are so wide. So emotive, you could live in those eyes. "I want to rediscover you. Learn your life with you. Whether it's as a friend or a lover, I want to be by your side." He holds out his hand. 

Your heart is pounding like you've been running for the last half hour. You extend your hand. It's shaking.

"Hi, I'm Will Horton." You shake his hand. Sonny chuckles.

"I'm Sonny - _Jack_ son Kiriakis. Nice to meet you."  His voice breaks a little but he is still smiling. You lick your lips and you notice his eyes fix on them. It encourages you.

"Sooooo Sonny?" You raise one eyebrow, giving him your best casual flirting face,"Come here often?" 

He snorts a laugh, shaking his head. "ummm...The bedroom of the condo? Sometimes."

You like that you can make him laugh. It makes you happy and oddly, reassured. you want to make him laugh some more.  

"Are you laughing at me?" You shock him by pulling him onto the bed. He's totally unprepared for the tickle attack which reduces him to giggles and incoherent protests. You torture him a little more, until he's under you and breathless. 

You're hit by a wave of desire so strong, you have to hold him still and kiss him, keeping him gasping. You like it when he breathes your name like that. 

You tear off your robe, craving the feel of skin against skin. Sonny protests, faintly as you ease off his shirt -

"Will, I haven't had a shower - " 

"Me neither. I don't care - " You kiss him hungrily. You can smell his scent even more now. This is what he robbed you of when he ran out. Morning sex. Messy sex - real intimacy. The moment when a hook-up becomes a connection.

He moans under you as play with his ears.

Noted.

He has a head start in knowing your body, this is your chance to know his. You know that you love his hair, you love plunging your hands through it, loving its feel, loving its scent. You love how he seems to purr under you as you do, the heat from his eyes transferring to you, traveling under your skin, down your spine, landing in between your legs. 

You're hard and so is he. Its amazing how quickly you both just ... _want._

You stroke his stomach, teasingly avoiding the hard cock pulsing there. You find the drawer with the condoms and the lube, grabbing them both. You hold them up, silently asking. 

"Yes, of course - "Sonny nods. " _Please..."  
_

Sonny talks you through it, teaching you how to prepare him and yourself and then...you slide in, all the way because you can't stop it. 

It's sooo good. So tight, so hot - every nerve ending on your body is quivering. You hold still, balls deep, just savoring the feeling. Then Sonny twitches under you, startling you with sensation. 

" _Will.."_ he pleads, moving and shifting under you, "please move... _please!"_ He shifts again, his muscles squeezing your cock. It nearly makes you explode. 

"Fuck, Sonny - " you bite out, every muscle in your body straining. "If you do that baby, this is gonna be over quickly."

He whines out a complaint, but stills under you. 

You stroke the smooth back, the curve of his ass. _Mine,_ you think and your hips snap forward. Sonny wails into the pillow. _Mine._ You plunge forward again. Sonny is shaking under you. You don't know why but you raise his hips, and get above him - plunging down. 

"Yes! yes, Will! Hngh." Sonny pushes up into you. pumping his cock with his fist. You plow into him like this, holding him as his orgasm hits, holding him as he moans and curses into the pillow. 

He flops, boneless onto the bed, momentarily unseating you. 

"Oh no you don't!" you mutter. You flop beside him and pull him close to you,, spooning him. Your hand shakes as your find him again, eager to try this new angle. Sonny smiles his permission reaching back to hold you close. 

It doesn't take too long until you're moaning into his hair, shaking in the throes of one of the most intense orgasms you've ever had. You enjoy the afterglow for a few minutes, then drag a reluctant Sonny into the fancy shower. You both enjoy playing for a while, but neither one of you has recuperated enough to do more than grab a robe and wander into the livingroom to watch a movie. 

You watch two, leisurely snacking on the berries as Sonny whips up amazing ( _Denver)_ omlettes.

Two pm arrives much faster than you expected. You're supposed to meet Marlena for brunch at three. You pull on your clothes reluctantly, apologizing. Sonny smiles and nods, only his eyes are regretful as he walks you to the door. You pause. 

"So...um...are we like dating now?" You ask hesitantly. Sonny shrugs. 

"If you like." his smile is still present, but his eyes are remote.

"Do you like?" You ask worriedly. Sonny sighs.

"Will. I moved you into my house the first week you were back. I like. Of course I like." He smiles wryly. "I just want you to set the pace." 

"Oh. Okay. Cool." You nod. There's one other thing. "Sonny?"

"Yes Will?" His smile is fond. 

"Um...Could we - Uh - Exclusive? Okay? Um..." You're so nervous, you look at your feet. "I didn't like Brian touching you. I...uh - didn't like it a lot." You're not looking, so you're surprised when he drags you into his arms for a single ravening kiss. His voice is hoarse when he releases you.

"Exclusive. Yes. Will. Yes." He can't stop stroking you. Hands in your hair, hands on your shoulders, your arms. The elevator pings behind you. He kisses your forehead, reluctantly letting you go.

You put a hand on the elevator door.

"I could cancel, maybe?"

Sonny chuckles. "Say Hi to Marlena for me." He gives you a little push toward the elevator.

You hold it again. 

"Are you sure?" You give him a flirtatious smile, but deep down you're nervous. You're reluctant to leave this safe haven, this... _home._ You can't help but fear that you won't get here again.

The elevator starts buzzing. Sonny's look is reassuring. 

"Will, we have time. Whenever you need me, I'll be there. Okay?" He pets your hand.

"Okay." You nod, surprised that your eyes are tearing up.

"See you soon." Sonny smiles.

"See you soon" You nod as the doors slide shut. Just before the elevator moves, you think you hear a muffled ' _love you_ through the doors. 

It's a looooonnnngggg elevator ride down to the lobby (now that you know you're terrified of heights) but you don't care. You feel safe. You feel welcome. You feel loved. You keep that feeling as you stroll into the sunshine, smiling at strangers. You keep that feeling during your brunch with Marlena.

You are loved and you (may be) love too. 

Its the first time that Will's life truly feels like your own.

Now you just need to plan your next date!

 

The END. (Finally)

 

Those of you who did - thanks for sticking it out! 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
